It isn't that bad
by TheSlytherinPrincess013
Summary: I've never tried this kind of writing! Its M to be safe! Please don't butcher me too badly! Sofia IS OLDER here! Just throwing that out there so you know when you start the story! Cedric goes into his lab to find someone waiting for him...


A ball was in full swing out in the palace gardens and ball room. It was Prince James and Princess Ambers 18th birthday, and as per tradition, they had to have a big extravagent ball. Everyone was wearing their fanciest and most expensive gowns and tuxedos, hoping to catch the eye of one of the birthday twins, or even Princess Sofia. Cedric was asked to do his morpho mirrors spell, so the guests could be entertained by the various different outfits they could be shown in the mirrors. Cedric had performed the spell perfectly, the mirrors were up and everyone was laughing at the silly outfits the mirrors portrayed. He was beside himself with pride. King Roland had congratulated him on a spell well done even! That is... Until something went haywire... First a mirror started showing risqué clothing on the birthday girl. Then two mirrors. Then thats all the mirrors would show... On everyone! (Truth be told half of those people should never be seen out side of full body clothing ***shudder***) King Roland insisted that Cedric take them down and angrily told him to turn in for the night. Cedric didn't know what could have possibly gone wrong. He was no where near the mirrors! But alas, there was nothing he could do. So he bowed his good bye and headed for the castle. His robe swishing behind him from the speed and force of his steps. Finally he reached his lab in the very top of a castle tower. He opened the door rather roughly and slammed it shut behind him.

"Just one spell! That's all I ask Wormy! One blasted spell to go right!" He started ranting to his best friend, and pet raven. "But I guess thats far too much to ask for! Everything was going fine until someone the mirrors started showing everyone in LINGERIE! Not something I EVER want to see again, mind you!" He stopped and listened for Wormwoods "Kaw" of disdain, or his "Ka-kaw kaw" of laughter. Only silence met his awaiting ears.

"Wormwood where are you?!" Cedric yelled out for his black feathered friend. "Blasted bird never around when I need to vent." He grumbled to himself as he went over to his bookshelf. Maybe he can distract himself with a book. Anything to get rid of those horrid images!

"Wormwood isn't here, Mr. Cedric, I sent him on his way with a lady raven I met the other day. They'll be gone for a couple of hours." A sultry voice reached Cedric's ears making him jump in surprise and drop all the books he had in his arms.

"Wh-who's there?!" He said in alarm turning around, wand held tightly in his hand ready to strike.

"No need to be afraid of me... Im just your... willing... apprentice." The voice paused before saying 'willing', giving it an added effect of having you focus there.

Cedric listened and followed the voice that led to a shadow standing by his desk. Sure enough it was wearing, what looked to be, apprentice robes. By now his curiousity of this unknown woman, he was assuming based off of the, dare he say, sexy voice, caused him to continue onward; wand lowered at his side and his grip a little lax.  
The figure turned around to reveal it was indeed a woman. A woman dressed in an apprentice robe that was hanging off her shoulders and barely covering her luciously big breasts. What the robe didn't cover, her chestnut brown hair did. Her lips were plump and red, and those eyes, he could get lost in them if he didn't look away. So he looked doward to her perfect hourglass figure squeezed nside of the apprentice robe that looked so tight. He just wanted to take it off of her to see what lies beneath. Cedric gulped down the frog in his throat at the sight of this beautiful woman in front of him.

"W-what can I do you for miss?" He tried to say. His voice was good until it cracked at "you". This caused the woman to giggle.

'I know that giggle' Cedric thought to himself. A little bit more at ease realizing that he knows this woman from somewhere.

"Daddy was being so hard on you, Mister Cedric, I thought I could... help take your mind off of that terrible incident." The woman told him. She took a step towards him, her white creamy thigh could be seen through the slit in front of her robes, leading down to a long leg, wearing calf high boots.

'Is she wearing anything underneath that?' Cedric thought to himself. His breathing getting quicker and a weird feeling pooling in his stomach.  
The woman was right in front of him now, staring at him with half lidded eyes, as she wrapped her arms silky arms around the sorcerers neck and bucke her waist against his. Making Cedric his at the contact.

"Wait.. Your... Father? Princess Sofia!?" Cedric backed away from her grasp and tried to steady his breathing. "Princess what are you doing?!" His eyes big as he looked at the princess.

"Oh Cedric, dont act like you dont want to." She slowly walked over to him, shaking her hims gently with each step as she went. "We both know that you want me," She was circling him now letting her hand run over his chest and back, "Why not act on your... fantasies... Mister Ceric?" She whispered into his ear followed by a light nibble. Cedric's pants were starting to get a little tight. Oh how he wanted to take this girl! But he couldn't, he just couldn't!

"Princess! What if your father finds out?" He asked trying to deter her from him. He didn't really want her to leave, he was longing for this for so long, but he didn't want her to regret anything either.

"My father?" Again she chuckles, "He doesn't know anything does he?" She stood in front of him and, once again, wrapped her arms around his neck, "After all, he thinks you are a terrible Sorcerer," With every word she woved closer to his face till her lips were grazing his. Cedric instinctly leaned forward longing for the contact, but alas, she pulled away, "besides, I told daddy I was coming to see you, to help with your frustration," Cedric's jaw dropped. He was dead! She told the king? Oh he was so dead! "He laughed and told me he doesn't see why I want you over everyone else." She looked intently into Cedric's eyes. His heart no beating so hard she could feel it on her chest. She stood on her toes to reach his ear to whisper, "I told him your fingers have alot of magic to them."

That did it. That totally did it! Cedric picked up the princess and laid her out on his desk, after he pushed everything to the floor of coarse. He took a second to admire the beauty that was now squirming beneath him. He slowly reached up a shaky uncertain hand to the edge of her robe. Sofia softly grabbed his hand and brought it to her hip. She moved her hips in a swirling bucking motion before pulling it you to her breasts, letting Cedric feel every curve and dip of her along the way. She put his hand on top of her full breasts and squeezed both his hand and her breasts, causing her to let out a slight moan. Cedric's pants got a twitch in them at that beautiful sound. Sofia looked into his eyes and slightly pushed her chest into his hand, telling him it's ok to squeeze again. Cedric squeezed lightly at first, then he did it harder and harder. Each time the moan from his princess got louder. With courage on his side, he bent down and grabbed the bow in front of her robe with his teeth and pulled. No longer being held together, he could see more of his princess, but not everything; and Cedric is greedy he wanted it all. He planted kisses along her stomach to one side of her robe, grabbed it in his teeth, and moved the horrid material away.

"Oh Mister Cedric... Your mouth is almost as magical as your hands..." Sofia told him breathily as she was panting from the attention he was giving her.

Cedric smirked as he started kissing and licking his way over to the other side of her body. "My dear, you'll find out just how magical both can be tonight." He felt a quiver underneath him. Sofia couldn't help but squirm at the thought. At last he made it to the opposite side of her body and grabbed the last of the material in his teeth and pulled it away. He gave her one last kiss between her breasts before leaning up to admire the goddess beneath him. Oh the perfect curve of her waist to her hips! He reached out to put both hands on her hips and squeezed. Again she moaned at the contact and power he showed. He could hardly stand the strain in his pants any more. He tried to ignore it as he felt his way up her body touching every inch of the girl under him. He paused at her breasts. Sofia lifted her head to see what stopped his oh-so-magical fingers, only to see the pink tip of her breast disappear into the Sorcerers warm, wet mouth.

"O-oh m-my word! Ced-Cedric! Ah!" She couldn't form a complete coherent sentence, She could barely think the pleasure was so amazing!

The moans, and her bumbled words made Cedric's pants to the unbearable point. He let go of his princess, albeit unwillingly, to take off his pants.

"Princess, you came here completely naked. How very naughty of you my sweet." He smirked that makes-you-wet smirk of his. Sofia could feel herself getting wet in between her legs. She pushed her legs together and moved trying for any type of friction or contact.

"I have been very naughty my king," Cedric's member made a noticeable twitch when she called him her king, "I went and sabotaged the sorcerer's spell. You should punish me in a way you see fit." She had her own smirk playing on her lips as she looked at him. Waiting for him to respond. He was about to tell her about her punishment for being so naughty, when it dawned on him.

"You muddled up my spell!" She mocked surprise, putting a petite hand over her mouth, "You made the mirrors show everyone in lingerie! But... Why?" It couldn't have been just to get him her could it?

Sofia pulled him on top of her and bucked her, now terribly wet, loins into his throbbing erection.

"I wanted you all to myself... and all alone... So you can make me scream your name." She told him bringing his face to hers and kissing him so passionately he almost passed out.

"Princess, I will make you remember this night for as long as you live."

"I better be getting more than just one night. Otherwise I will be very upset." She pouted at him.

Cedric started kissing her again, this time slipping his tongue into her mouth, eliciting a moan from the princess. He was about to enter her when he opened his eyes and she was gone! He sat up suddenly making his head dizzy. He was in his bed... Alone... With a painfully hard erection. A dream! It was a blasted dream! He fell back onto his bed and covered his head with a pillow.

"Wormy... If these dreams do not stop I'm going to lose my mind." He told his pet Raven who just rolled his eyes.

Off across the castle in a bedroom with a locked door, Sofia was talking to her animal friends. "Morning guys! So I have a plan! Mr. Cedric's supposed to perform a show for visiting kings and queens tonight at dinner... I'm finally gonna get him all to myself!" She smirked, and Clover could see a mischievous glint in her eye.


End file.
